waysofhistoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Ways of History Slang Dictionary
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Introduction Players use different language to describe various units, structures, strategies, and aspects of the game. Keep in mind players hail from all over the world and may use different terms to refer to different things. The following is a list of commonly used terms on the English Servers: Dictionary of Terms A''' '''"ABM" (or "Ass BM"): Assistant Battle Master "ADS":' '''Air Defence System. '"Air Spam": sending an air unit as a spam attack. '''B "Barbs": 'Barbarian cities '"Barbing" (or "Barbed")' ': The act of destroying another player's city. "BM": Battle Master. "Bomb" ''': Attacking other players with air units such as dirigibles, light bombers or jet bombers. '''C "C 1,2,3 etc.": 'Continent 1, Continent 2 and so on. The first continent is the continent the game starts on. When continent 2 opens up it will be known as C2 and so on. '"Claiming": the practice of writing a message on a deposit to convey the writer's intention to colonize the deposit. Also a warning to other players that this deposit might be fought over. "Colonize" (or "Colonizing a Deposit): establishing a deposit. Not to be confused with "Settling" a new city. D''' '''E "En 1,2,3 etc" English Servers. F''' '"Farming" : '''raiding another player for resources for an extended period of time. '"Fooling the Oracle": sending an attack comprised of more than 50 units of population against an enemy with an Oracle wonder. If under 50 units of pop the Oracle player will see it is just a spam. If it is over 50 units then the oracle player will not know if this is a main attack force. G''' '''H I''' '''"Industrialist": A player specializing primarily in production cities. J''' '''"JB": Jet Bomber "JF": Jet Fighter K''' '''L "Land Spam": 'sending land attacks as spam. '"LB": Light Bomber "LF": Light Fighter "LC": Luck Coins M''' '"Map Trade" '(or trading "cards" as it is known on the Russian servers): the act of two players exchanging 200 resources each between cities to open up the map around the other player's city. '''"Merge" (or "Merger"): When all or most players from one country join another country. N''' '''O P''' '''"PA": Pack animals. "Pop": Population "Pop Capped" : reaching the culture limit in a city "Pop Killers": Units that kill enemy population such as horse crossbowmen or sub-machinegunners. "Popping a Deposit": destroying an enemy depost. Q''' '''R "Raid": 'Raiding a player or barbarian city for resources and science. '"Res": Resources "RC": Recycling Center. "RU 1,2,3 etc.": Russian Server 1, 2, 3 and so on. S''' '"SB" '(or "SBs"): Strategic Bombers. '''"SC": Squadron Cannon "Science Cluster": multiple science cities in close proximity to eachother. Usually heavily defended by nearby cities with fighter-aircraft and air defence structures. "Scientist": A player specializing primarily in science cities. "Scouting": Sending scout units to an area of the map or another player's city. "Scout Bombing": Sending scouts to an enemy city to delay wonder (including spaceport) construction. "Settle" ': Settling a new city. '"Soldier": A player who focuses primarily on military cities "SOW": Source of Wisdom (a type of deposit) "Spam Attack" (or "Spam"): Sending single units (or more) to multiple enemy cities so they don't know where your main force is going to hit. Players with the Oracle wonder can detect spam attacks if the attack is under 50 units of pop. (See also: "Fooling the Oracle") "SS": Spaceship "SS City": A city containing a spaceport "SS Factory": Spaceship Factory "SS Parts": Spaceship component units. T''' '"ToL": '''Tools of Labour (Science) '"Trebs": Trebuchets (Military unit) U''' '''"Union" (or "Union time"): The time between when a player joins a country and the time scientific union for that player ends. "Union Cost" : How much science it will cost to add a particular player to a country. V''' '''W "Wall Jumpers": The amount and type of troops it takes to get through an enemy cities' fortification so that at least one troop survives. If just one unit wins the battle in an enemy city then all of the airforce in that city will be destroyed. The troops are thus "jumping over the wall" to potentially kill enemy airforces. This tactic is used as spam (you might get lucky and kill enemy airforces) or set to hit 1 second before friendly airforces hit a city to potentially clear out enemy airforces in that city. Generally only works if enemy city has no ground troops defending it. "Warrior": A player with military cities. "Ways": Shorthand for the game: The Ways of History "WC": World Chat. The main chat board in the game. "WoH": Shorthand for the game: The Ways of History X''' '''Y Z''' '''Numbers Symbols